The Other Side of Hell
by s.k.reload
Summary: Izaya is found by Shizuo lying unconcious in one of the back alleys of Ikebukuro, and due to an unknown reason Izaya cannot recall the last few days he spent investigating a dangerous drug. Does this mysterious drug have to do with all of Izaya's injuries, or is there some other reason behind it? (Warning for: Yaoi, self harm, drug abuse and physical abuse) Shizuo x Izaya
1. Chapter 1

**IZAYA'S POV**

Ikebukuro is a great place, really. I would've loved to spend the rest of my life there, if not for a certain monster: Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo, or, as I call him: Shizu-chan, is a violent beast who rampages through the Ikebukuro chasing me as soon as I even come near the city. That's the main reason I don't live in Ikebukuro. After all, no one wants a screaming monster breaking down their door as their alarm clock every day, right?

Well, there's more to the story than this.

Shizu-chan is a human with super strength. He can lift trucks, rip stop signs out of the ground, crush metal with his bare hands, and snap a person's neck as easily as you snap a glow-stick. Name anything you can think of that is a show of strength and power; and he can do it.

Now, you might be wondering, how do I escape from his "superpowers"? Hmm... Let's just say... I have special abilities as well. That's how I've managed to live from high-school until now.

This whole thing started when I was in a pub, investigating some shady drug dealing for Shiki-san.

I was a bit drunk, and, having found no evidence of the mysterious drug, decided to go back home and check some chatrooms. I make it routine to return to my condo every night to soak in some juicy gossip from the chats. After all, people can get really lonely without some inappropriate socializing from time to time.

And that's how I ended up walking drunkenly home at twelve o'clock in the night.

I should've know it was a big mistake to walk in the back alleys...

**SHIZUO'S POV**

Today had been a pretty good day; from my perspective. I woke up in the morning, having had a good nights sleep. There was fresh milk in the fridge, and I couldn't smell the flea anywhere near Ikebukuro.

Tom and I didn't have to commit that many acts of violence. All the debtors gave us their money either immediately, or shortly after I familiarized them with my super strength. Sure, I cracked a few walls, but no human beings were harmed.

Content and happy, I was walking home after a light drink with Tom at his house. Then, as I was just strolling along, my day became a disaster.

I started to smell something. Maybe the whiskey dulled my senses, but I didn't recognize the flea's scent for a while. When I finally figured out the exact location of the flea, ten minutes had passed; ten precious minutes I could've spent chasing him down. Wasting no time, I set off into the darkness.

My heartbeat thudded dully in my ears as I sprinted off in the direction of the scent. I could sense that something was wrong.

Izaya had always been able to predict my arrival. He was always long gone by the time I reached the initial "starting ground" for our chase. But this time...the scent was unmoving I didn't know what was wrong with him. Did he get anosmia or something? Well, that was a good thing for all I cared. It gave me more time to catch up to that annoying pest.

When I finally arrived at the shady alleyway where the smell was emitting from, my nose caught another odor. A mixture of blood and... something that gave of the smell of a bitter liquor.

I covered my mouth in shock as I saw the crumpled body lying lifelessly on the ground.

_I played my games with all the guys _  
_I thought I liked them but they were all lies_  
_All my challenges were getting old _  
_They weren't what I wanted is what I was told_

* * *

**So... How was the first chap? I know it's a bit short, but I'll upload longer chapters as the story goes on. This is my first story that is not a comedy or parody, so bear with me please... OwO**

**Until next time,  
Skyline. R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IZAYA'S POV**

I woke up feeling like hell. Dante's version of hell.

And the fact that the bright sunlight streaming through the window was hurting my eyes wasn't helping either.

My head was apparently not functioning properly as well, because it had created the illusion that a certain blonde was lying beside me on the bed.

Holding my hand up to my face, I prodded my cheek gently. A blistering shot of pain shot through me and I let out a little yelp. So now I knew that: a) my face was probably covered in bruises and b) I wasn't dreaming about Shizu-chan sleeping beside me.

I tried to get off the bed and close the curtains, but the agony that seemed to accompany my movement put an end to that. So I settled for closing my eyes instead.

As a comforting layer of black fell over my vision, my thoughts wandered to the inevitable questions: Who did this to me? What happened? Where am I?

Soon, a whirlpool of confusion was swirling around in my head. I had tried to remember the events of the last few days, but my inefficient brain just wouldn't dish up the memories.

I was really scared... what was happening to me? Curling up within the soft and comfortable bed, I sobbed lightly into the blankets. Everything hurt and my mind couldn't conjure up any logical reason of why I was here. My arch nemesis was sleeping beside me, and for all I knew, he was the one who did this to me!

**SHIZUO'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying.

Izaya.

Of course he would be crying... I'll bet all my money that his injuries hurt like goddamn hell. I know that because I took him to Shinra's last night after I found him. Shinra told me that he had a broken arm, seven pulled muscles, and a whole parade of bruises. With that, he announced to me gingerly that he didn't have any more spare rooms for the flea... and that's how he ended up in my house.

I wasn't even that angry at the flea anymore. Just listening to the sound of him crying was enough to make the anger go away.

I could get infuriated with a bastard of a man, but right now I didn't even feel annoyed.

Reaching out my hand, I touched his head lightly, or as lightly as a human with super strength could. His hair was soft and silky. I almost felt like stroking it... almost. That thought came before the realization of our relationship did.

Sure, I could be all docile now, but we were still enemies.

"Hey, Flea..."

His head turned towards me and I jumped at at the sight of his red rimmed eyes. They were brimming with sparkling tears that rolled down onto the pillow. The bruise on his face wasn't helping him look his best, either. He sniffed, biting his lip, and, seeing I wasn't going to say anything, buried his head into the blankets again.

After that spur of the moment, I had no clue what to do. Sure, I was familiar with unrelenting debtors and violent muscle-men, but a crying person in my bed? I didn't know how to deal with that...

Should I hug him or something?

I couldn't think of anything less awkward to do, so I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms around him, hoping this wasn't the worst decision on earth. Only now did I notice how uneducated I was when it came down to emotional actions. I should really take some courses...

Feeling his body stiffen in my hold, I mentally slapped myself for being such a klutz. Why did I decide to hug him again?

But then he relaxed into my hold and began to sob gently into my shirt, and I felt a bit better at that. Even though he was still crying, I (probably) did the right thing. So now it was time to take things further.

"Flea... Who did this to you?"

_So I waited for love to come my way _  
_But nothing seemed to come_  
_Nothing seemed to stay_  
_All I could say to love was so long until you, you came along_

* * *

**I think this chapter is longer than the first one...Yes it is. So meet the socially awkward Shizuo, guys~ OwO There will be a certain (SPOILER-) abusive father appearing in the next chap. OAO **

**Until the Next Chapter,  
Skyline. R.**


End file.
